


Рекомендация

by Darety



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety





	Рекомендация

1

— А-а-а! Арси, ты же помнишь, что это трени… эй-эй-эй! 

Клиффджампер, прикрывая фейсплейт рукой, отвернулся, и серия быстрых ударов оставила череду царапин на темно-красной броне. Острые мыски спарывали краску, прочеркивая глубокие серые полосы на предплечье. Пробежав по пригибающемуся к полу спарринг-партнеру, Арси напоследок врезала ему каблуком между рогов и трансформировалась в воздухе. Она приземлилась на оба колеса, дрифтуя по широкой траектории вокруг Клиффджампера, и стоило ему выпрямиться, вновь вышла из альтмода. 

— Ха! — Клиффджампер прижал пальцы к неглубокой вмятине на шлеме, оборачиваясь к Арси. — А теперь что? 

В той стороне, куда он смотрел, Арси уже не было. Она врезалась в него сбоку — в прыжке, коленные суставы спружинили, а узкий металлический каркас ступней продавил броню. Сил она не жалела. Клиффджампер, падая, перехватил ее за ногу — вернее, попытался: когда его пальцы почти сомкнулись, Арси запустила протокол трансформации. Перестраивающиеся детали лязгнули по ладони Клиффджампера, заскрежетали о преграду; рассыпались искры. Клиффджампер торопливо разжал кулак, опасаясь повредить Арси колесо, и мотоцикл с ревом пронесся по нему, окончательно вдавливая в пол. 

— По фейсплейту! Твою шестерню, Арси! — рассмеялся Клиффджампер, раскидывая руки и слыша характерный звук за спиной. За головой, вернее. 

Арси появилась в поле зрения, наставив на него не активированное, но все же трансформированное оружие. 

— Слишком медленно, — она выждала пару нанокликов, прежде чем убрать бластер. 

— Ты что-нибудь слышала про «драться вполсилы»? — проворчал он, помахивая исполосованной рукой. — Мне теперь до конца света полироваться? 

— Ленишься драться нормально — так хоть уполируйся, — безжалостно улыбнулась она, уходя от распластавшегося на полу автобота, — партнер. 

Клиффджампер перевернулся, чтобы встать, и только когда увидел Арси не вверх ногами, заметил, что она слегка прихрамывает. Но когда он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, фейсплейт зажгло в том месте, где еще чувствовался след колеса, и Клиффджампер не стал ничего говорить. Только ухмыльнулся. 

  


— То, что вы двое устраиваете, больше похоже на смертоубийство, чем на спарринг! 

Рэтчет решительно прошел мимо Клиффджампера и оказался рядом с Арси. Она сидела на ящике, упираясь ногой в стену, и, чуть скривив губы, выправляла погнувшийся щиток под колесом. Рэтчет положил ей руку на плечо, одними только пальцами почти накрыв его полностью, и предупредил: 

— Не торопись. Дай, посмотрю. 

— Эй, док! Я тут, вообще-то, ранен! — рассмеялся Клиффджампер, выстукивая что-то бодрое по исцарапанному предплечью. 

— Возьми полировальную машинку и помолчи хотя бы полчаса! — бросил Рэтчет через плечо, запуская сканирование. 

Арси откинулась спиной на ящик: 

— Рэтчет, не беспокойся так. Я немного помяла броню, вот и все. 

Зеленоватое свечение сканера отражалось на испещренных мелкими царапинами темно-синих и бледно-розовых изгибах металла. 

— Помяла она немного, — негромко повторил Рэтчет, изучая результаты анализа, выведенные на вмонтированный в руку экран, и покачал головой. — Арси, это ведь тренировка! Я еще понимаю, когда ты с таким увлечением лупишь десептиконов! Клиффджампер ведь не из резиновых прокладок… Марш на платформу, — перебил он себя. — У тебя трансмиссия неисправна. 

Упомянутый нерезиновый Клиффджампер отвинтил крышку с одной из канистр и поднес ее к фейсплейту: 

— Все никак не привыкну к странным добавкам земных белковых! Хотя с коррозией они борются неплохо. Конечно, с такой атмосферкой-то… 

— Эх, — Рэтчет опустил руки и сжал пальцы. — Что такого непонятного в «помолчи хотя бы полчаса»? Я собираюсь заняться ремонтом, и если ты думаешь, что мне лучше работается под болтовню, то ты заблуждаешься! 

— Все, все, все! — Клиффджампер приподнял обе руки в шутливом жесте и попятился к двери. — В следующий раз я надену такие, знаешь, мягкие резиновые перчатки, как у этих… людей. Бух! — он махнул кулаком снизу вверх, копируя какой-то малоэффективный против большинства механических форм жизни прием. Рэтчет критически покосился на него и отвернулся. 

Арси выпрямилась, расправила плечи, всем своим видом показывая, что идет совершенно спокойно и уверенно, но почти у самой ремплатформы припала на правую ногу и негромко выругалась. 

— Ведущая шестерня соскочила, — Рэтчет оказался рядом, и Арси не очень охотно воспользовалась его помощью, чтобы перенести вес с поврежденной ноги. 

— Чувствую трение, да, — призналась она. — Я подумала, может, пара пружин отжалась из-за перегрузок… 

— Пара пружин, — Рэтчет сокрушенно покачал головой и бережно коснулся пальцами коленного сустава. — Согни ногу. Пара пружин — знаешь, тоже не повод ковыряться в самой себе! 

Арси отвела взгляд. Рэтчет аккуратно, но решительно развернул ее ступню, чтобы разглядеть сбитые детали, и издал тот осуждающий цокающий звук, с которым встречал любые повреждения, полученные пациентом по собственной халатности. 

А почти все повреждения подопечные Рэтчета — по его мнению — получали именно по этой причине. Ведь будь у них процессор на месте, они не бросались бы сломя голову в бой, не совершали фантастических глупостей и… не пытались превратить обычную тренировку на мирной планете, лишенной даже тени присутствия десептиконов, в полноценную драку. 

Он поднял платформу на удобный ему уровень, высоко над полом, и теперь осторожно раздвигал детали, частично прикрывающие половину заднего колеса в правой ноге, а Арси смотрела в одну точку в стене. Не вздрагивала, но как будто напрягалась сильнее с каждым прикосновением. Пока Рэтчет работал отверткой, освобождая себе плацдарм для действий, Арси молчала, но когда со щелчком шестерня встала на место, сказала негромко: 

— В последние годы, знаешь… я привыкла помогать себе сама. 

Ее совершенно неподвижная в последние клики оптика вдруг дрогнула, взгляд нервно перебежал со стены на колено. Рэтчет подтягивал разболтавшиеся крепления; даже несмотря на то, что один его палец был шире не только несущего стержня в суставе, но и едва ли не самой ноги, доктор не испытывал никаких сложностей, приводя ее в порядок. 

Арси снова отвела взгляд. 

— Теперь-то ты в команде. И я отвечаю за каждую твою шестеренку, — Рэтчет отвлекся, вытащил из-под платформы канистру с маслом и проверил маркировку. То, что годилось для Балкхеда, Арси бы не подошло. — Так. Подожди немного. 

— Слушай, не стоит! — Арси торопливо перехватила его за руку, почти как сам Рэтчет сделал это полчаса назад. — Я все потом смажу… 

Рэтчет легко высвободился. 

— Отставить, солдат. Пока я не скажу, что ты в порядке, ты остаешься моей пациенткой, — бросил он через плечо, заглядывая то в один ящик, то в другой. 

Арси и Клиффджампер прибыли на Землю не так давно, и на его ремплатформе разведчица бывала нечасто. Подходящее масло, подходящее масло, он запрашивал у агента Фаулера что-то… 

— Не спорь, Арси, и… а, вот оно. 

  


Арси далеко не сразу удалось расслабиться. Рэтчет воспользовался какими-то своими медицинскими командами, чтобы заставить все пластины ее брони немного разойтись (они как будто замерли на начальной фазе трансформации), и теперь обрабатывал маслом каждый стык. Ощущение было слегка щекочущим, но приятным, хотя Арси не привыкла позволять кому-то другому двигать ее ногами, как вздумается. 

Рэтчет поставил ее ступню себе на ладонь, заставил изменить положение бедра, чуть приподняв, и зарылся глубоко в переплетение механизмов под коленом. Кажется, он планировал добраться гибким носиком флакона с маслом до последней муфты, до каждого штырька, и Арси была почти уверена: этот процесс оказался бы неприятным, отличайся угол наклона ее ноги хотя бы на несколько градусов. 

Рэтчет сосредоточенно смазывал ее, даже перестав ворчать про попустительское отношение к здоровью. Пальцы, в которые она сейчас упиралась, казались монолитными — она не удержалась и перенесла вес на ступню, слегка подтолкнув ладонь Рэтчета. Тот не поддался, но и не шевельнулся, только недовольно фыркнул. Арси прекратила эксперимент. 

Наконец он поставил ее правую ногу на платформу, тщательно оттер следы случайно капнувшего масла и заставил разойтись детали левой — простым прикосновением встроенного электромагнитного ключа к одному из трансформационных швов в глубине, над колесом. 

— Не верю, что говорю это, но тебе стоит брать пример с Клиффджампера, — вдруг сказал Рэтчет, проводя пальцем по узкой полосе светло-розового металла. — Атмосфера на этой планете способствует стремительному распространению коррозии. Наша база располагается в месте, где природные условия относительно мягкие для механических форм… всего, — Рэтчет спохватился, вспомнив, видимо, что «механическими формами жизни» на Земле были только шесть автоботов. — Но мы ищем энергон в самых разных климатических зонах. Я веду к тому, Арси, что такое истертое покрытие — преступление против собственного здоровья. 

Она сузила оптограни и усмехнулась: 

— Поняла твою рекомендацию, Рэтчет. 

— Это не рекомендация, а требование медицинского офицера, — встрепенулся тот, пытаясь сделать ворчливый тон еще и строгим. 

Арси вздернула подбородок: 

— Для военного врача ты по-прежнему чрезмерно заботлив. 

Рэтчет не отреагировал на попытку поддеть: Арси и раньше не торопилась принимать заботу от кого бы то ни было, а теперь… словно стала еще строже к себе. 

С тех пор как они последний раз действовали на одном фронте, прошло немало ворнов. Арси потеряла напарника незадолго до того, как их с Рэтчетом развела война. А еще позже их в буквальном смысле разнесло по разным уголкам галактики. 

Теперь они снова работали вместе, но было заметно, насколько Арси привыкла к совсем другому образу жизни. К схваткам и опасным операциям, а никак не к спокойным путешествиям через земной мост в поисках залежей энергона. Жажду ощущений, когда энергон быстрее течет по топливопроводам, а искра вздрагивает от предчувствия опасности, Арси пыталась утолить тренировками, приближенными к боевым условиям. Даже если это было не обязательно. 

Рэтчет знал, как важно быть готовым ко всему. У десептиконов есть координаты, они могут прийти на эту планету — и тогда наверняка захотят подчинить ее, но пока… 

«Мы все заслужили небольшой отдых», — подумал Рэтчет, отвлеченно проверяя вмятину на щитке Арси. 

— Нет. Мы разрушили собственную родину, — Арси уколола его взглядом, и Рэтчет понял, что высказался вслух, — и вот-вот притащим войну сюда. Ничего мы не заслужили. 

Рэтчет вздохнул и вернул пластины ее брони в исходное положение. Арси помахала ногами в воздухе, прислушиваясь к приятному ощущению: мягкой работе всех деталей. Покачала мыском — там давно заедал один сервопривод, а теперь движение давалось легко. 

Взгляд Рэтчета был прикован к перестраивающимся сегментам. Можно было подумать, что он проверяет, удовлетворительно ли работает механика. Пристально, почти зачарованно. А потом, не выдержав, крепко прижал ладонь к исцарапанному темно-синему металлу, защищающему колесо. Легкая вибрация, с которой Арси тестировала подвижность, погасла. 

— Я нанесу антикоррозийное покрытие, раз уж мы начали, — решительно сказал он, не поддерживая поворота, который невольно приняла их беседа. 

— Я могу и сама это сделать. 

— Я знаю. 

— Но… ты тоже, если тебе нечем заняться, — Арси закинула ногу на ногу, тоже пытаясь выбросить из головы неуютную, болезненную для обоих тему. 

  


— Агенту Фаулеру можно официальную благодарность вынести? — дверь распахнулась, и вместе с появлением Клиффджампера тишина, в которой Рэтчет приводил в порядок исцарапанные, местами уже тронутые налетом пластины брони на ногах Арси, рассыпалась. — У меня исключительно обалденные ощущения от той штуки, которую он нам… О, вы тут еще возитесь. 

Рэтчет вздрогнул — антенна за плечом закачалась — и бросил вполоборота: 

— Поставь на место и скажи ему спасибо при следующей встрече. 

Клиффджампер бесцеремонно обошел платформу и, мешая Рэтчету, наклонился так низко, чтобы разглядеть свое изломанное, размытое отражение в отполированных пластинах. По острому серебристо-серому колену растянулся его красный рог, оптика превратилась в два бледно-голубых пятна на темно-синем металле, а потом Рэтчет отвесил Клиффджамперу щелбан, сопроводив его возмущенным: 

— Ты мешаешь мне работать! 

— Теперь и ты лезешь драться, — заулыбался тот, отходя на шаг. — Арси плохо на тебя влияет! 

— От меня ты бы в лоб каблуком получил, — засмеялась та, но беззлобно, расслабленно, и резко свесила ноги с платформы. — Ладно, Рэтчет, дальше я сама справлюсь, — она соскочила, бесшумно спружинив об пол, и улыбнулась — взглядом и краешком губ — в его сторону. — Спасибо. 

Рэтчет оперся ладонями об опустевшую платформу: 

— Мелкая неисправность — подлая штука. Даже если тебе кажется, что это временная проблема с парой пружин, которые встанут на место при следующей же трансформации, лучше обратись с этим ко мне. 

— Она тебя не послушает. Она никого не слушает, — хмыкнул Клиффджампер. 

Арси отвесила в его сторону жест, который еще не переходил грань неприличия, но был очень к ней близок, и скрылась за дверью. 

— Собираешься к ней подкатить, док? Будь порезвее, — Клиффджампер насмешливо прищурил один оптосенсор. — Если ты, конечно, умеешь. 

— Пф, — шумно фыркнул Рэтчет, закатывая оптику. — У тебя одни глупости на жестком диске!.. 

— Это диагноз? — смеясь, спросил Клиффджампер, словно проверяя, получит ли на этот раз в лоб не щелбан, а пустую банку из-под полироли. 

Рэтчет только раздраженно махнул рукой. 

  


Они складывали камни в память о Клиффджампере всего через несколько земных недель. Один на другой. Арси была права, они принесли войну с собой — на Землю, — и они не заслужили покой. 

  


2

  


— Ты мог бы… ну, знаешь… 

Арси скривилась, когда Рэтчет повернул ее ногу, чтобы разглядеть вспоротую инсектиконом броню и излохмаченную покрышку. Доктор негромко заохал, как будто страдал от увиденного куда больше, чем сама Арси — от испытываемых ощущений. 

— …заняться этим и потом. Там Оптимус и… и Балк… 

— Ты в одиночку понеслась на Мегатрона! — перебил Рэтчет возмущенно, активируя сканер. — Некому было даже тебя прикрыть! 

— Я видела, как ты сделал то же самое. Так что, знаешь, док, — Арси расслабила сервопривод, позволяя Рэтчету свободно передвинуть ее ногу в нужное положение, — кто бы говорил. 

Ладонь — когтистую, серую — сдавившую ее поперек корпуса, она помнила хорошо. Мегатрон легко мог смять Арси одним движением. И он сделал бы это, если бы не отвлекся на Джека и Оптимуса. 

Руки Рэтчета были не такими большими. А еще они всегда касались преувеличенно осторожно, даже когда чуть сжимали суставы или проглаживали стыки, проверяя на расхождения и трещины. 

— Если будет больно, скажи, — попросил он, не отрывая взгляда от разорванных маслопроводов. 

Арси заблокировала их еще на Кибертроне, перед тем как броситься за Джеком, оставшимся в зале Вектора Сигма наедине с одержимым яростью инсектиконом. Она даже забыла об этом. Просто неуютное ощущение, просто скрип, просто короткие болевые вспышки при трансформации. Обычное дело на войне. 

Рэтчет зря беспокоился: он не умел причинять боль. Даже случайно. 

  


Несмотря на всю тяжесть перенесенных битв, после возвращения Оптимуса команду не покидало ощущение эйфории. Вот только Рэтчету нелегко было чувствовать себя спокойно, пока хотя бы у одного автобота искрят суставы. И тем более он не мог видеть, как Арси хромает (отказала амортизация левого каблука, причина повреждения, возможно, лежит гораздо глубже). Как она старается держаться ровно (Арси всегда шагала так, будто ничего не весила, легко, неслышно), но ловит рукой любую удобную опору. Пытается сделать это небрежно. 

Возвращая ее ногам прежнее, исходное совершенство, Рэтчет словно и себя чувствовал лучше. Сначала — разобрать, изучить, определиться с порядком действий. Потом — аккуратно перехватить колено, зафиксировать, активировать встроенный в наруч фонарик. Затем приступить к делу. 

Он всегда обращал внимание на то, как Арси двигается. Равноценным сочетанием изящества, скорости и силы могут похвастаться немногие. Рэтчет перечинил немало автоботов, и он точно мог сказать, что никто ближе нее не подошел к совершенству. 

А вот Арси почти себя не ценила. Вернее, нет, ценила — просто не берегла. 

Она молчала и, как всегда, смотрела мимо него — или жмурила оптику, не смотрела никуда вовсе. Времени не существовало. 

Пару раз, пока Рэтчет работал, заглядывал Джек, волновавшийся о партнере, и тогда Рэтчет будто просыпался, бормотал, что пока его дергают и задают дурацкие вопросы под руку, ремонт только затягивается. На второй раз Арси настойчиво попросила Джека дождаться ее в компании друзей. Спокойно, мягко, как почти никогда не разговаривала с командой. 

И после этого время исчезло снова. 

  


Он накрыл ладонью только что пересобранный сустав, прежде чем с лязгом поставить на место наколенник со свежезаваренной трещиной. 

У них у всех прибавилось шрамов. Рэтчет переживал за каждого, хотя о каждом знал, что бойца лучше и смелее нужно еще поискать. И все же представлять, как тяжелый, жужжащий монстр бросается на невысокую разведчицу, с хрустом рвет ее когтями, пытаясь докопаться до чувствительных и хрупких деталей, было особенно… больно? 

Арси почувствовала, когда Рэтчет вернул полноценную чувствительность нейросети ниже пояса, и благодарно улыбнулась. 

Темный широкий палец прошелся над глубокими царапинами, не касаясь, только прослеживая их направление. Восстановитель уже схватился, пара дней — и следы станут менее страшными. Едва ли Арси помнит, в каком сражении получила каждый свой шрам, превратившийся со временем в неглубокую полоску на металле. В мелкую сетку пересекающихся полос. Сколько раз ломались неширокие стальные крепления, поддерживающие части заднего колеса в ее ногах, сколько раз чей-нибудь удар выбивал миниатюрные болты с корнем. Сколько коротких замыканий перенесла энергосеть. 

Рэтчет ласково провел большим пальцем по колесу, едва проворачивая его и прислушиваясь к скрипу где-то гораздо глубже. А потом улыбнулся — смущенно, — и Арси тут же предположила, деловито, уверенно: 

— Лучше смазать, наверное. 

Ведь времени сегодня не существует. 

  


Она по-прежнему смотрела в потолок, сузив оптограни, а он по-прежнему молчал. Разве что вздыхал иногда — может быть, чуть спокойнее, чем обычно. 

Работая, Рэтчет не побеспокоил ни одной выправленной пластины. Придерживая ногу за каблук, он фиксировал колесо одним пальцем, мягко, но крепко, и уверенно поднимался от ступни к колену. Узкий носик смазывающего флакона пробирался к нужным валам и суппортам почти без усилий. 

Расслабившись, Арси легла на спину, расправив боковые панели, вытянулась. Болезненность полностью ушла, осталось легкое покалывание там, где поврежденный металл реагировал с восстановителем. Массирующие прикосновения к стыкам успокаивали. 

Арси отвлеченно улыбалась, покачивая подвижным мыском, и Рэтчет чуть поглаживал его — вскользь, будто случайно, — когда прерывался, чтобы почистить край распылителя о кусок ворсистой ткани. 

Неспешно и очень спокойно. 

  


— Думаю, дальше я сама справлюсь, — Арси наклонилась вперед и — как всегда — благодарно коснулась его руки тонкими пальцами. 

— Да, — тоже как всегда, согласился Рэтчет. 

Она осторожно — абсолютно тихо — согнула ноги, спустила с платформы, поболтала ими в воздухе. Дети порой делали такой жест: Раф и Мико в основном. Рэтчет считал, что для них это нечто вроде символического доказательства того, что они свободны от тревог и забот. Хотя бы на время. 

Арси всегда останавливала его, когда он заканчивал со второй ногой. От правой — к левой, всегда в таком порядке, что бы ни происходило. Арси останавливала, а он останавливался. 

— Спасибо. 

Она всегда говорила это. Но Рэтчет тоже мог бы, пожалуй, потому что он испытывал благодарность. Завороженность проходила, будто стряхивалась, как мелкая пыль, но тепло внутри оставалось. 

Клиффджампер как-то пошутил, что Рэтчету нужно быть порезвее. А может, на самом деле это Арси, которая вечно норовит умчаться вперед себя самой, порой стоит вспоминать, что она имеет полное право немного притормозить. 


End file.
